The Dominant Race: Seinre vs Pandora
Chapter 1 "Ah its such a cold day!" said a young man revealing to be Connor Erin as he walked down the street. He then kept walking with his eyes closed feeling the wind until he accidentally bumped into someone. "Who are you?" He looked up to see a young woman, known as the Unwavering Wizard, Giselle Ackerman. The girl blinked several times, and readjusted her glasses. "I'm Giselle. Giselle Ackerman, and you are...?" "Am Connor. Connor Erin" said the young boy known as the Dawn Demon. Brilliant. Another idiot to deal with. "Well, Connor. You should really pay attention to your surroundings. Humans tend to get annoyed by those who don't abide to their 'rules'." Giselle remarked, and tucked her short pink hair behind her ear. "Well am not a human" whispered Connor in her ear "Anyway If you get annoyed then don't get on the way pink girl" "There was a reason I didn't say people." Giselle responded lowly, "And don't call me that, pink girl makes me sound like some ignorant schoolgirl." Giselle pushed Connor out of her "personal space bubble", and started to walk away from him with a frown on her face. Connor got irritated by these and stopped Giselle by summoning a blade and holding it at her throat. "Did you push me Giselle?" Giselle sent Connor a look full of pity for the boy. He had no idea what he was getting into. "Yes, I did. You were invading my personal space. And did you know it's quite rude to point blades at people?" "Oh sorry shall I say!? that's what you want?" said Connor as he dissapeared the blade out of nowhere "Let me be clear, You have no idea who your messing with" said Connor as his eyes looked emotionless, this girl bark and does not bite thought Connor. Giselle sighed in utter frustration, and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Every moment she spent wasting her time here, was another second lost in her trip back to her guild. "An sincere apology would suffice. And obviously I don't know who I'm messing with. I just know your name, that's it. Please think before you speak." She's really bothering me taught the young mage "Just shut up girl and stop bothering me for you I am a Sienre, a very high leveled race! Show more respect PINK GIRL!" shouted Connor. "A high leveled race, eh? Well, just a bit of information. I'm a Pandora. And in my educated opinion, they are much more powerful than a Seinre." Giselle retorted, a hint of irritation in her voice. "you've got yourself a fight!" said Connor as he summoned a katana. With an irritated sigh, Giselle raised her hand to her side, summoning her gunblade, Shitsunen. "I don't have much time to waste with people like you. Let's make this quick, shall we?" Connor charged towards Giselle with his sword. Giselle simply held Shitsunen up, and blocked the blade. With experienced speed, she quickly overturned Connor's blade, and kicked underneath him to knock his legs out froom underneath. Connor got his balance and quickly appeared behind Giselle using velocity magic. Kicking her on the back, as she falled to the floor, Connor holded his sword to her neck. "Please, Apologize to me and I will forgive your life, pink girl." Giselle grinned, and held her right ring finger, a light quickly appearing on it. "Solar Ring, activate!" Thousands of beams of light swarmed around the duo, all centered onto Connor. The beams burned right through his clothing, leaving severe burns on his skin, and the articles of clothing he wore. Giselle then quickly dismissed the ring, and pricked her finger onto Shitsunen, a triumphant grin on her face. "'Activation Sacrifice accepted. Transformation: Sunen Reborn; Revised Blood Edition initiated."' "Well, I'll give ya one more chance. Apologize to me, and I will leave shortly." Giselle said, looking straight into Connor's eyes. "So sure?" said Connor as he's leg got engulfed on fire "Burning Dance" said Connor as he hit Giselle several times the last hit knocked her over to the floor dropping her blade. "Now apologize and I will too Pandora" Giselle smirked, and held up her hand, a dark crimson liquid dripping down fast. "You're an idiot." she said, and yelled, "Sunen Reborn; Revised Blood Edition!" The blood dripping from her hand soon formed into long, crimson blade. She then sliced at him, making a deep gash on his stomach. With expert speed, Giselle quickly sliced again and again tearing at Connor without mercy.